


Meeting Again

by Lillifred



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long time young Jon finally sees his beloved cousin Roger again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again

Roger arrived at the palace. 

Young Jon had been excited about this event for weeks. Surely, Roger would go hunting with him. Or astonish him with a demonstration of his magical abilities.

Or he’d give him a gift. This time it was a shield lavishly decorated with expensive gems.

“I’ve made this for you. It’s for your protection.”

“Thank you, dear cousin.” Jonathan sighed. “Sometimes I’m so envious of you! You have time to practice your sorcery. Or do crafts like this. You don’t need to be king one day.”

Roger smiled.

Jon thought that that was a nice smile.


End file.
